


Trued It to the Line

by ZWChen



Series: Shadow Across Ridges Afterwards [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, just some middle-age domestic fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWChen/pseuds/ZWChen
Summary: And that was their bedpost.





	Trued It to the Line

　　托馬斯被一陣搥打聲驚醒。聲音從屋外傳來，隔著牆聽起來又悶又重。他短促吸了一口氣，屏住呼吸，下意識蜷起身體，半張臉深埋進毯子裡，一動也不動的躺著，試圖讓急促的心跳平靜下來。

　　搥打聲以不緊不慢的節奏敲了七八下，安靜下來，過了一會又再度響起。  
　　沒聽到哀叫聲，也沒聽到不堪入耳的斥喝，或是某個試著掙扎起身的病人身上鐵鍊噹啷作響。  
　　他有點困惑的眨了眨眼，反伸過手探向左側，卻只摸到韌實而柔軟的皮革，緩慢的翻身坐起。他睡在地上，赤裸的身體和地面之間只隔著草蓆和兩張鹿皮毯，頭頂上架成方格狀的樑木密密實實的覆蓋著茅草。四面紅棕色的泥笆牆，新糊的攙灰黏土和色澤較暗淡的舊土不均勻的混雜在一起，有窗的那面靠牆擺著一張方木桌和兩把木桶剖半做成的椅子，旁邊堆著幾個籐籃和一口大箱。屋子中央有座圓石圍砌成的小地灶，裡頭的柴炭隱隱透出紅光，從煙囪口垂吊下來的繩鉤掛著鐵壺，懸在悶燒的炭火上正煮著水。  
　　一把簇新的鳥銃在他足邊，倚靠牆角而立，彷彿守夜的衛兵正打著瞌睡。  
　　托馬斯順手抓起原本蓋著的毯子裹住身體，繞著這間雅瑪奎人給他們的舊茅屋踱了幾步。填壓過的陶土地踩起來緻密而冰涼，他一手撫摸著灰泥牆，環顧屋裡的陳設，讓周圍奇異的現實感幫助他清醒過來，才循聲往屋外走去。  
　　他挪開蓋在門口的藤編門板，稍微彎下腰，避過低斜垂下的茅草屋簷。外頭是一片被青苔和薊草零星點綴的空地，詹姆斯背對著屋子，坐在不遠處的山毛櫸樹樁上，兩隻袖口都牢牢捲在肘上，黑色衣料襯托出手臂上濃密的雀斑和金紅色絨毛，在清晨的陽光下微微泛著光澤。他身邊散放著鑿子和手斧等簡易工具，以及昨天從河岸邊砍來的淺白色樺木，右手拿著鐵鎚，垂著背脊專心審視著他打造到一半的成品。那是兩根碗口粗的圓木柱，兩柱中間嵌著一根約莫七呎長、口徑稍細的橫桿，總共做了兩組，還有幾根更細更短的樺木已經砍成了相仿的長度，整齊的堆放在旁邊。很快的，詹姆斯便拾起另一根樺木棍，對準圓柱柱側頂端鑿好的榫口，抓緊鐵鎚，以恰到好處的力道和角度俐落的把木棍敲進榫口。  
　　托馬斯安靜而入迷的觀看他的每個動作，試著從眼前情景推斷出詹姆斯究竟在做什麼。他轉動眼珠瀏覽四周，在屋前的長凳上發現了熄滅的蠟燭、幾張紙、裝有墨水的小瓦罐和蘆葦筆。於是他坐下來，拿起其中一張畫著草圖的紙，立刻找到了答案。草圖的線條簡略，卻扼要而準確，整體結構也一目瞭然，看不到任何多餘或停頓的痕跡，旁邊寫著顯然是估量過後記下的幾個數字，一看就知道是詹姆斯的手筆。  
　　他抬起頭，詹姆斯恰巧撐著膝蓋站起來，回過身來的時候，正好和他視線交會，愣愣的看了他半秒鐘才反應過來。  
　　「希望你還不至於把適度的休息視為一種罪行，詹姆斯。」他以愉悅的語調說，嗓子卻帶著早晨乍醒的闇啞。  
　　「找點事情打發獨自醒著的時間，我問心無愧。」詹姆斯勾起嘴角，擱下鐵槌來到他跟前，端詳著他的臉，一絲憂慮的神色蒙上他促起的眉頭。他伸手在托馬斯的肩膀輕拍兩下：「進屋去吧，我幫你添點火。你嘴唇發白。」  
　　托馬斯聞言，不覺摸了摸嘴唇，彷彿要遮掩些什麼。「沒事，我不冷，只是想在屋外待一會。別讓我打斷你的大工程。」他舉起剛剛在看的草圖，打趣似的指控他：「所以，你放棄自己幾個小時的睡眠，是在為我們將來的睡眠作打算？」  
　　「這附近潮氣比較重，直接睡在地上容易生病，」詹姆斯接過那張紙，挪動了一下站立重心，促狹的揚起眉毛：「更何況，到我們這個年紀，可不是兩三天的腰痠背痛能了事。」  
　　「哦？那你為什麼看上去一副沒受到影響的樣子。」  
　　「多年的練習。」說完詹姆斯衝著他眨一下左眼，把草圖放回他手裡，吻了一下他的額頭，便回去繼續荒廢多年卻還沒完全生鏽的木匠活。「籃子裡有一盒格里芬小姐給的茶葉，」他走回樹樁邊，若無其事似的問：「知道怎麼泡茶嗎，勛爵大人？」  
　　托馬斯挺了挺胸膛，正要開口回答，卻忽然停頓了一下，像是察覺什麼端睨似的笑出聲。「這招漂亮，詹姆斯。總是能達到你最開始的目的，不是嗎？」  
　　詹姆斯沒有看他，卻也咧開嘴笑起來，彷彿暗自品味著某種無法言喻的滿足。「我不知道你在說什麼。」  
　　「是你起的頭，」他裝出被冒犯的表情，坦然站起身接受這個挑戰。「不管我泡出來是什麼，你都得跟我一起喝。」

　　托馬斯啜了一口泡好的熱茶，還沒嚥下去自己就先扁了扁嘴，毫不留戀的放下杯子。他知道他放了太多茶葉，茶水又濃又苦澀，但既然詹姆斯都面不改色的喝下去了，他怎麼能開口抱怨。  
　　「你知道，」隨著天光漸亮，他身上穿著全套的衣褲鞋襪，加上半杯茶水下肚，托馬斯已經恢復了他的白天狀態，開始伸展他那剛甦醒不久的活躍思緒。他幫詹姆斯扶著床柱，一邊說：「如果你想打造一張床的理型，就得在床中間『用鑽子打出所需的孔眼』。」  
　　詹姆斯榫口鑿到一半，被這句話嗆得咳出聲。「我不確定荷馬有沒有別的用意，托馬斯，但我他媽很確定沒人會這樣引用他。」  
　　托馬斯張著眼無辜的回望他：「不，不，那是個伊頓的老笑話。把幾個毛躁又無聊得發慌的十四歲男孩塞進課室，強迫他們就著原文翻譯《伊利亞德》和《奧德賽》，你不能期待會有什麼好結果。」  
　　「十四歲。」詹姆斯笑著搖搖頭：「大多數的水手都差不多十三、四歲的時候登船，有些人從此就再也沒從那個年紀長大過了。」  
　　「他們沒得到機會，不是嗎？」  
　　詹姆斯沒回答，笑意逐漸從臉上退去。他拾起鐵鎚，埋頭檢視著即將成形的床架。用作支柱的樺木幹不算完全筆直卻十分堅硬，柱榫接口處綁著皮繩固定，床頭兩道橫欄上還保留著節眼作裝飾。一張講求實用卻仍不失美麗的床，保持了木材原狀自然成形，除了必要的修整便不再多作加工。托馬斯蹲踞在他身邊，手掌輕撫過橫紋細緻的淡白色樹皮，和樹皮剝落的裂口下平滑而深暗的木質，許久未再出聲。  
　　「覺得如何？」詹姆斯問，竟似有些不安。  
　　「很好。」托馬斯柔聲說：「非常好。」

　　「我有告訴過你，」半晌後，詹姆斯放下工具，讓托馬斯抓著他的手站起身。「船匠克雷格的故事嗎？」


End file.
